Runaway Bride
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: This is my OC coming into the life of the Cullens. Crappy summary, and a short first chapter, but I promise it gets better. Rated T for some language and later chapters
1. Runaway bride

'Why did I even bother trying? Do I have a death wish, or do I enjoy causing myself pain?' I asked these questions in my head as I walked through the dense forest.

My long tri colored hair was a mess of tangles and leaves, and my jeans and t-shirt were torn. My gold and red eyes staring intently at the ground as I thought.

I've always been like this. I go out and risk the danger just to walk around with my mind on a completely different planet. They'd warned me it would be dangerous for me to go out where the others could find me, but I didn't care. I couldn't stay cooped up in that damn house any longer.

I never thought that I would get caught, but I did. They chased me from my home, and I somehow ended up back in the one place I never wanted to be again.

Forks Washington. My home town, the one place where I was known for my bad reputation. Hell, they'd even nicknamed me. The Runaway Bride, fitting I suppose, but if they only knew the truth they wouldn't blame me for running.

After all, doesn't everybody run from a monster?


	2. Syke Lerae

I don't know how long I walked through that forest, but when I finally came out I was standing in front of a beautiful house with windows covering almost every inch.

I stood admiring it for a few moments, but that peaceful time was quickly intterrupted.

"Who are you?" a strong voice asked.

Tearing my gaze away from the gorgeous house, my mismatched eyes landed on a family.

The leader had superstar good looks, and rich blond hair. The woman beside him had lovely caramel hair, and a kind smile.

Next up was a grizzly bear of a man with a frown plastered on his face, and beside him a drop dead gorgeous blonde who looked hateful.

Last was a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair, and a guy with dishevelled blonde hair and a careful look.

In my examination of these people, I hadn't realized that I had failed to answer the question.

"I don't have a name." I said, trying to sound as pleasant about it as I could.

"Everybody has a name." the bear said, looking confused.

"Let me explain. I had one, but I refuse to use it anymore." I said, a small smile on my pink lips.

"Why would you do that?" the caramel haired beauty asked.

"It brings up painful memories." I replied, looking sad though I tried not to.

"What would you like to be called?" the blond man asked.

"Syke Lerae." I replied without a moments hesitation.

"That's an interesting name. Where on earth did you hear it?" the pixie asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"It's what my mother wanted to name me." I chirped, smiling brightly.

"Please, do come in. I can't let you stand out here in the cold." Said the caramel haired woman, gesturing to the house.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? For all we know she could be a spy for the Volturi." The blonde model hissed.

"Don't ever associate me with those monsters." I hissed right back, the anger evident in my burning eyes.

"What did they do to you?" a calm voice called.

I was surprised at the sound of his voice, after all he hadn't spoken a word, but even more bewildered at the pained expression on his face.

"They destroyed my life." I replied, getting a better control on my emotions.

I watched as the pained look left his face the more I gained control.

'Interesting. He can feel emotions.' I thought to myself.


	3. Names

The inside of the house was even more impressive than the outside. It had an open and free feeling unlike any building I'd ever been in.

"Who is this?" asked a pale brunette.

"I'd like to be called Syke." I responded immediately.

A male model with messy hair came to stand beside her, an inquisitive look on his face similar to that of the emotion reader.

'Hmmmm, I wonder' I thought to myself, feeling slightly mischievous.

Focusing on the man I narrowed my mismatched eyes at him.

'HELLO!" I screamed in my head.

His reaction was immediate as he shook his head to get away from the sound. I chuckled quietly to myself, earning a glare from him and a question mark look from everyone else.

"I didn't find that amusing." He stated flatly.

"Then stay out of my head." I replied cheekily.

A silence engulfed the room as we had a stare down, but it was quickly interrupted by the movie star.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," he said, a gentle smile on his face, " my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this…"

"I would prefer to hear everybody introduce themselves." I said as gently as possible.

"Why?" asked the blonde chick.

I narrowed my wide eyes slightly at her rude tone.

"The way a person introduces themselves say a lot." I snapped.

She rolled her eyes in response, but stayed quiet.

Nodding my head slightly, I turned to the caramel haired woman.

"My name is Esme Cullen." She smiled.

Next was the bear and his blonde girlfriend.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He said, looking guarded. Silence fell as my eyes landed on the blonde.

She just stared at me with cold gold eyes.

"Ok, if you're not going to introduce yourself then I'll just give you a name myself." I said, grinning mischievously.

"Whatever."

I could tell it was a challenge, and being my stubborn self, I accepted. It didn't take long for me to come up with a name anyone would hate.

"Alright then, your new name is Crotch Monkey. Who's next?" I said not missing a beat, nor the look on the blonde's face.

I looked to the brunette woman, ignoring Emmett's loud guffaws and Crotch Monkey's stuttering.

"I'm Bella." She said, barley containing her smile.

"I'm Edward. Now would you mind answering some questions?" the bed head asked impatiently.

"Well, I suppose learning Jasper and Alice's names isn't that important" I smirked.

"How do you know our names, when you didn't know the others?" Jasper questioned.

"I knew their names to. I know Crotch Monkey's name is Rosalie."

"Then why waste our time with introductions?" Crotch Monkey hissed.

"I didn't need y'all thinking I was some freak, but seeing as you've got a mind reader, a fortune teller, and an emotion reader I figured you could all handle my weirdness."

"What the hell are you?" Crotch Monkey screeched.

"A gypsy." I smiled.


	4. Different

"A gypsy?" was the basic question that the entire group asked.

"Y'all seriously don't know about gypsys?" was my question.

By the stunned expressions on their faces, I could tell the answer was no.

"How bout you all find a seat and I'll explain." I said, ushering them into the living room.

When everybody was seated, I took a deep breath. Then decided I should warn them first.

"This is a long story, I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask questions until I'm done." I looked around the room. When I got their nods of approval, well except for Crotch Monkeys, I continued.

"First off, let me tell you that a Gypsy is a hybrid between a vampire and a deesse, or goddess. In my world, a goddess is the ruler of witches. When the hybrid child is born, they have an infinite amount of magic that is sealed away by the goddess mother. When the child comes of age, she makes a choice. She will either become one of three things. A sorciere, a witch. A reine des sorcieres, a sorceress. A gitan, a gypsy."

"Generally they choose to be witches or sorceress', thinking they are the most powerful. In truth, however the gypsy is more powerful. A witch is set to the side of the light, which means by magic's laws she must only preform magic that will help and heal. A sorceress is the exact opposite, she must perform magic that will hurt and destroy. A gypsy may use her magic and any other abilities for whatever she believes to be in her best interest."

"For a long time, we were used by our vampire fathers as slaves, but we eventually became too strong and too many. We gained our freedom and have been living out our set lives from then on. The Volturi, however, are certain that we are lower creatures and have stopped at nothing to get us back under their rule."

I stopped, talking and took in the mixed expressions. At least until Bella looked me dead in the eyes and said,

"What makes you so different?"


	5. Don't Ever

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked, looking curiously at the brunette.

I was stunned into silence.

'How could she possibly know that I'm different? No, it's probably just some wild guess. Maybe I can just blow it off.' I thought to myself, but by the look in Bella's chocolate brown eyes I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"It doesn't seem to me like her knowing a weird thing, like our names, is magic. It seems more like an ability like you guys have." She said, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Bella may have something there." Edward practically cooed, reassuring Bella.

I could feel their eyes on me, seven pairs of gold and one of chocolate, but I was still having a mental freak out, so I ignored them. Soon I couldn't take it anymore, and I felt myself burst.

"All right! I'm not like most of my kind, happy?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"How are you different?" Carlisle asked gently, as to not set me off again.

"It's because of who my dad was." I muttered, hoping to avoid the truth.

Nobody asked, but I could feel the question hanging in the air like a thick fog, so sighing loudly, I flopped down on the floor and covered my eyes.

"My dad is Aro." I whispered, keeping my arm over my eyes.

Blocking out my sight did me no good, I could still hear the gasps and growls that came from the coven and the human, so I threw my arm off and looked around.

"I told you she was a spy for the Volturi, but no you just had to let her in the house." Crotch Monkey screeched, crouching defensively and baring her teeth.

"Rose, don't!" but Emmett was too late. Crotch Monkey sprung through the air right at me.

Everything seemed to freeze, I had never wanted it to come down to this, but I couldn't break my promise.

Stepping to the left quickly, I wrapped my arms around Crotch Monkey's neck in a vice like grip. With a handful of hair and an arm of neck, I pulled her from the air to the ground, and held her there.

I could hear the gasps and the shouts, but I only knew one thing, and that was my warning.

"Don't ever attack me again." I said. My voice was like ice and I felt Crotch Monkey shiver beneath me.

Quickly, I dropped her to the ground and backed up several steps.

Looking them all dead in the eyes, my voice rang out, cold and strong.

"I am not a spy for the Volturi. I've wanted nothing more than their heads on a platter for a long time now. I suppose you would to, if they'd slaughtered your family."

With that I turned on my heel and raced out of the house back into the forest.


	6. Screaming in the night

I could feel two of them following me as I raced through the forest, I could feel the need to get away from them wash through me, but against my better judgment I stopped and waited for them to catch up.

It didn't take but a few moments for them to reach me. It was Jasper and Edward who had followed me, which threw me for a loop.

"If you're here to apologize for your sister don't bother." I muttered, looking at the ground.

"I don't think we need to apologize for Rosalie, she's a big girl. She can do it herself." Edward replied quickly.

"Syke, we are here because we want you to know that you don't have to leave." Jasper said gently, using his ability to try and calm me down.

"Don't do that." I muttered darkly, glaring at the handsomely disheveled blond.

"My apologies, Ma'am," was his response.

"What did you say?" my mismatched eyes widened as I looked up bewilderedly.

I could feel my head star to spin as the overwhelming familiarity of those words washed over me. Everything began to spin, and I could feel myself losing consciousness. The last thing I saw before I fell into the blackness was Jasper's face.

ⱡ

I knew where I was even before I opened my eyes. It was the place I visited in my dreams.

In a gypsy's tradition it was believed to be the place our minds felt most safe, or our "inner worlds".

'_Open your eyes, and see what you have forgotten, child of Nyxonia, goddess of magic, and Aro, coven leader.' _An invisible voice spoke.

Slowly I opened my oddly colored eyes, and looked around. I was standing in an open field, just outside a large barn. Screams pierced the otherwise quiet night, and I shuddered silently.

"Why do you stand out here by yourself, Ma'am?" a quiet yet strong voice asked.

When I turned I was surprised to see Jasper standing behind me.

Then everything split. I could still feel myself, but I was watching the scene rather than taking part in it.

"You know I don't like listening to their screams, Major Whitlock." My other self-replied, looking to the barn behind the kind blond.

"But is it not better that they die, rather than live forever as a monster?" he asked timidly.

"It would be better if they were not being raised to be nothing but monsters." I responded, glaring slightly at the man.

"You know my kind is nothing but monsters." He whispered, staring at the ground.

"And you know I don't believe that for one second. Major Whitlock, even in this life you are still a good man." I said, grabbing the man's large hand and clutching it with my own.

He did not look up at the other me, and I could feel the disappointment ripple through her to me. And then I remembered.

I didn't just know Jasper Whitlock; I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. And now, I had to go through more pain, while watching him with his mate.

I felt the panic rise through my body, but I quickly repressed it. I would treat this like I did everything else. I would repress it and let him go on with his life; it was the only acceptable thing to do.


	7. Authors note

Author's note:

To all of you fans, thank you for reading! I would love it if you would review! I really like the way the story is going, but I need yall's opinions so I know I'm not just a complete weirdo so please, review!

Next order of business,

Who is ready for someone to die?


	8. Long lost rage

When I finally came to, I found myself leaning against the thick trunk of a tree. Running my hands through my ebony curls, still slightly out of it after such a forceful flashback, I looked up into two pairs of golden orbs.

"Before you ask, yes I am fine. And yes that has happened before." I spoke quickly, giving them a look that said "don't ask any stupid questions".

"You were muttering in a language I didn't understand, what was it do you think?" Edward asked, a curious look similar to that of Carlisle's on his face.

"It was most likely the language of the gypsys, better known as Cayano."I replied, waving my hand dismissively, after all I had been speaking it since I was two.

"I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that one." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

I rolled my mismatched eyes at his smartass comment, and soon found that same odd pair wondering to Jasper.

He was watching me with a bothered look on his face.

'The same face he wore nearly every time Maria…' but I couldn't finish the thought. Even so long after the action, it was still painful to think about.

I found my mind wandering to the girl I'd been back then.

My eyes still hadn't matched, but then one was purple and the other a deep pewter. My now ebony hair had been an auburn red color, and my heart shaped face and sharp cheekbones were the same.

Other than those two things, I was just the same as I had been then, when I was known for my deceitful tricks and ability to seduce men.

But that had always been a show for Maria, something only Jasper knew.

Groaning loudly, I put my head on my knees and scolded myself in my head.

"Is everything alright? You aren't sick, are you?" Jasper asked, his infallible ability to be a gentleman kicking in.

"No, I'm just frustrated with myself." I whined.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a complete and total idiot who can't get over her past. Why else would I be frustrated, Major Whitlock?" I didn't have time to clap my big mouth shut before those words left my lips.

Looking up to judge his reaction, I saw what I feared; realization.

"Do I know you?" he asked, trying to hide the recognition, but I'd already seen it.

"Don't play with me. I know you know." I muttered darkly, glaring at the tree that was oh so conveniently placed behind his head.

"Always observant, Mrs. Nightengale." His voice was hard as nails, and twice as cold as ice.

From the look on Edward's face, I knew he'd never seen this side of Jasper, but I had. As a matter of fact, it was the only side of him I'd seen the last two months I saw him.

"I do believe I told you earlier sir, my name is Syke Lerae." I could feel my pent up anger from another life boiling in my veins, plus the anger from this life.

"Maybe Rosalie was right about you. I mean, you did leave us to go join the Volturi, why would you act different now?"

He knew what those words did to me, but he was as angry as I was and anger makes everybody do stupid things.

"Do me a favor? Tell me, did you not abandon the very same group, the night they were all slaughtered." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

The pain I saw in his golden orbs was physically painful for me, but it was soon replaced with a rage that made a fire come to life in those eyes I loved so much.

Secretly, I loved this side of him. When he went from the sweet gentleman he was by nature, to the dangerous bad boy he was when angry.

'Does that make me a masochist?' I wondered to myself.

He'd just opened his mouth to speak, when a flash of black ran through our little clearing and clung to his arm.

"Jasper, don't." Alice warned, looking at him sadly.

I'd seen enough for one day, I had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry. I never should have come." I mumbled.

I knew running wouldn't get me away fast enough, so I decided to use an old gypsy trick. Focusing all my attentions on the center of my being, where the soul meets the heart, I jumped.

Everything became a blur as I moved through space and time, back to the outskirts of Forks, where I'd been camping.

Sitting down on an old log, I put my head on my arms. I wouldn't cry, I was to proud. But I would admit that the site of him nearly broke me.

"I always told you that boy would bring you nothing but trouble, my dearest Schuyler." A voice called.

A sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.


	9. Ma GuetteurMy Watcher

I could feel myself regain consciousness but, I decided to pretend to be sleeping.

From the smell of the air, I could tell we hadn't left the forest, but from the darkness past my eyelids, I could tell we'd gone farther in.

"Why pretend to be asleep?" a voice asked nonchalantly. A voice I knew to well.

Sitting up, I opened my mismatched orbs and looked into a pair of crimson ones.

"Alec." I muttered darkly, glaring at the brunette.

"There is no need for you to be angry with him my child. It is I who wished to speak with you."

I didn't need to look, to know that my father had come to pay me an unwanted visit.

"What do you want? I thought we agreed that you would stay out of my life if your people started coming back from their missions in one piece?" I asked, my voice taking on a hard edge.

"Please my child. I just want you home safe with me." He said, pretending to be the oh so caring father everyone thought him to be.

"I will not fail this time. You will not take her away from me in an attempt to keep me to yourself!" I hissed, refusing to look at the man I hated so.

"Her? Don't you mean him?" Alec asked, looking slightly confused.

"No, her." I said, not bothering to explain anything to the man.

The confused expression did not leave his handsome face, and by the determined look on mine, he knew I wasn't going to explain, so he looked to Aro.

"After killing so many of our people, Schuyler.."

"Do not call me that." I hissed, my hands clenching into fists.

"Here was brought before the council of Goddess' and given a punishment. As her punishment she was turned into a guetteur, or watcher. She was assigned one person to watch over until they complete their destiny, and she seems to believe that I of all people would deliberately kill that person to try and send her running back to me." He explained, making me seem like the bad guy, yet again.

"Let me guess, she was assigned to Isabella Swan. Edward's little play toy?" he asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.

I smirked to myself as they continued talking; their little discussion was the exact distraction I needed.

Centering my attention on exactly what I wanted the energy from the forest doing my bidding I whispered,

"Lier et aveugle ma terre."

Instantly, both vampires were both bound and lay blind on the forest floor.

"Never give a gypsy the perfect opening to perform a spell, morons." I muttered, sprinting through the forest to the one place I needed to be.

The Cullen's house.


	10. Snatchers

With my "jumping" abilities, it wasn't a long trip back to the house I'd so recently run from. And as I expected, Carlisle, Edward and Alice were waiting for me in the backyard.

"I saw you coming back, but from the look on your face it's not a pleasant visit." Alice said, her usual cheerful self-stored away for the moment.

"Edward, where is Bella?" I wasn't trying to be rude by ignoring Alice, but they do say first things first.

"Inside, though I don't know how that is relevant to the situation." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still wary of me.

"Then that is where I need to be." I said. I didn't wait for permission to enter, or a response of any kind. I simply jumped into their living room.

"Nobody say a word. This is an incredibly long story, and until the story is told all questions are pointless."

I knew what I was doing, it was something I did well. I was ordering. The way my eyes darkened and my face became stony, they knew I wasn't messing around.

They all sat, and watched. Their expressions ranging from anger to curiosity.

"OK, you know I am a Gitan, and that I am Aro's daughter, but I am also something else. Known amongst my people and some of yours as a Guetteur, or Watcher. A watcher is a Gypsy that the Goddess' believe to have become unruly and dangerous. I was decided as an unruly and dangerous watcher, but because I did not break any laws my magic was not taken. Instead they assigned me a soul whose destiny had yet to be completed."

I paused to let this sink in, and so I could catch my breath.

"Now, my father found out about the soul I was assigned to, and believing that killing that soul repeatedly would send me running back into his arms, and away from my job."

All that was left of the story was the details, but I figured I'd give them the main gist and they could ask for details if need be.

"What did you do to become a Watcher?" Alice asked, a slightly stunned expression crossing her pixie-like face.

"In the time I've been alive, I've killed many of your kind, regrettably. Wether it was for self-defense or not, I have. They thought that I had become unstable, and that I was killing them for no reason other than to simply kill." I replied, watching their faces for any signs of disgust, but I could not find it there in the surprise.

"Who is the soul you were assigned to?" Edward asked, though from his stiff expression I knew he didn't need to.

"In this life, she is known Isabella Swan, though I have protected her through many more. You see, Bella here has a specific fate that must be fulfilled, but in each of her lives before, she was killed before she could attain that fate."

"What fate?" Bella whispered, looking shell shocked by this discovery.

"Bella, it is set in stone that whether in this life or however many more you take on, you are to become a vampire." I didn't need to look at Bella to see the light that sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes, nor at Edward to see the hatred that had just been born.

"I do not understand. If Bella's fate is set in stone, why would she need to be protected?" Carlisle asked.

"You, the wolves, and those of us who live in the world of magic, are not the only mythical creatures who roam this earth. There is one more creature; a very forgotten one. These things were once known as Snatchers. They have the ability to drag a soul from its very body and drag it straight to hell. Long ago, they did this to any soul they liked, but now they are more particular. Now the only pick the souls that have been given a specific fate. Souls like Bella."

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that you were sent to protect Bella from soul snatching beings, that want to drag her soul to hell?" Crotch Monkey asked, looking at me like she was two seconds from calling the nearest Insane Assylum.

I had my snarky retort ready to go, when I felt it. A deep sense of dread, followed by an overwhelming sense to hide.

"Don't believe me now? Wait about ten seconds." I muttered as the first Snatchers began drifting through the walls.


	11. A Threat

Watchers were much like what people called Ghosts, at least in appearance. Their form seemed to waver with the wind, and the could walk through any substance, but instead of an eerie white or green glowing, they burned a bright red.

The vampires seemed to be frozen in shock at the sight of these creatures of myth, but I couldn't take the time to laugh at their expressions, not with the largest Snatcher I'd ever seen heading straight for Bella.

Stepping to the right and forwards, I brought myself between what I was to protect and what I was to destroy.

"You are not allowed here, Snatcher." I warned, looking into the foul creature's eyeless sockets.

"Was that meant to be a threat, Watcher?" he hissed, cocking his head to the side in a question.

"No, it was a promise. You're not wanted here. Now, I suggest you leave." MY voice was hard, and demanding.

He kept his face void of any emotion, while he looked me dead in the eye.

"And who do you think is going to stop an army of Snatchers? One Watcher can only take on three of us at once on average. Four if the Watcher is wonderfully gifted. You stand no chance." When he'd finished his explanation of my impending failure, a psychotic cackle escaped his lips.

"You obviously don't know me very well." I muttered.

I quickly set my feet and spread my arms wide. I could feel the magic of the forest thrum, as I called to it and focused it into my words.

"Chassez de cette maison ma terre." My words, enhanced by the power of the magic, echoed through the house.

The wind howled, and the house began to shake, then it all stopped. Everything became silent.

"You seem to have failed." The Snatcher said, a smirk working its way onto his lips.

"Not quite." I whispered, smiling.

With a large gust of wind, the magic I had called on swept through the house, wrapping each Snatcher in a cocoon of green magic, before hurling them through the ground into the deepest regions of hell.

I didn't fall until the last of them were gone, but when I did fall, it was none to gently.

Cracking my head against the wood floor, the world went fuzzy for a moment, but soon righted itself.

Looking around at the Cullen family, they still seemed to be stunned, at least until I heard Bella breathily whisper,

"What was that?"

"That was an army of Snatchers. They realized a while back that they were more a threat in large groups. The magic you saw, was from the earth and myself." I spoke from my position on the floor.

I wasn't going to pass out, but I figured it was better to stay here for a moment than risk it.

"So, you're not bat shit crazy?" Crotch Monkey asked, turning her golden eyes on me.

"No more than any of you." I smiled to myself.

I felt the relief of them finally knowing, and believing hit me like a cool gust of air. I hadn't realized how badly I needed them to believe me until now.

"So, what now?" Bella asked, looking at everybody curiously.

"Well, now that they've found you again, I can't very well leave you defenseless." I said.

"She lives with seven vampires. She's definitely not defenseless." Edward spoke, his honey eyes darkening.

"From vampires or wolves, no, but these things you can't protect her from. Despite what you think, there is another way you can be killed. They can snatch your soul too, and you'd be completely defenseless. You need my help. And, only I know what my father will attempt to see her killed." I added the last part, hoping to truly get his attention.

"Do you have a place to stay, Syke?" Esme asked.

"I'm afraid I don't." I said smiling at the caramel haired beauty.

"Well, since we need your help, why don't you stay here? We have a extra room for you."

"I'll only stay if I know that I won't be causing problems." I was slow to reply, because in all honesty I wanted nothing more than to take her up on that offer and say screw any family turmoil I might be causing.

I think she should definitely stay here." Alice chirped, her bubbly self-falling back into place.

Emmett nodded in agreement, as did Carlisle. Crotch Monkey was slow to make a decision, but she finally nodded her consent as well.

"Can you keep her safe?" Edward asked, looking me directly in the eye.

"I've been doing it since before you were alive." I replied, never breaking eye contact.

"Alright, then I don't care if you stay."

Jasper looked at all of his family members in dismay. I could tell that he didn't want to be the only one to say no, but he didn't want to agree either.

His gaze finally landed on me, and I knew that this was a battle his pride would win.

"Jasper, this isn't about the past. This is about keeping Bella safe. Can we just put everything behind us?" I know he knew that I was begging, and by the softened look in his eyes it was working.

He nodded slowly. The house went silent, until,

"What past do yall have together?" Crotch Monkey asked, incredulously.

Rolling my eyes, I laid on the ground and listened to Jasper chuckle.


	12. Earthly Arrows

I've been with the Cullen's for about a month, and I think we've gotten used to each other.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett are basically my best friends. Edward says he doesn't care, but I know he's just angry that he can't protect Bella, and he'll get over it eventually. Crotch Monkey wants me dead, no surprise there.

Jasper is Jasper. He won't even stay in the same room as me.

Things have been uneventful, so Bella decided that today I would go with her to meet the wolves.

Edward didn't want her to go, but I'll be damned if he was gunna tell me that I wasn't going, and Bella was my ticket in, so here we are walking up to Jacob Black's front door.

"These guys are going to love you." Bella smiled, her chocolate brown eyes shining.

Chuckling at her childlike happiness, I looked up at the blue sky with my mismatched eyes.

"I hope you're right Bella. I really do." I murmured.

I heard Bella's quiet sigh, but I ignored it. I knew very well what she thought of my cryptic words, but I didn't think she would understand the truth. At least not yet.

When we reached the front porch, Bella knocked gingerly on the door. We waited for a few moments, with no response.

"Maybe he's not home." She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

I rolled my gold and crimson orbs. Raising my fist I beat on the door, producing a nice thudding sound.

"Coming!" a deep voice called.

Turning to smirk at Bella, I didn't notice them. Not until I felt the all too familiar sense of dread.

'Seriously! Here?' I screeched in my mind.

"Bella, don't move." I hissed, glaring over her shoulder.

I heard her breath hitch as she realized the situation.

There was only one of them floating behind her, but from the feeling he gave off, and the absolutely maniacal look on his face, I knew not to underestimate him.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a tall, dark skinned cutie with no shirt on in the doorway.

"Bells!" he said happily, but the bright look slid off his face when he saw the fear on her face. Then he turned to look at me, and I can only imagine what he saw.

A girl of a five foot eleven stature with a lithe cat-like build; her wild ebony curls sticking out of her messy ponytail; wearing cutoff shorts and a Pink Floyd tank; with one crimson, one gold eyes glaring over his best friends shoulder.

'What a great first impression.' I thought, mentally sighing.

"Bella, what's.." he began.

"Not to be rude, but can you keep your trap shut for a minute?" I asked, beginning to pull energy from the earth.

A shocked expression crossed his face, but it quickly became anger. He kept his mouth shut though.

"You aren't welcome here Snatcher. I suggest you go back to the hell you came from, or I'll send to one ten times worse." I hissed, feeling the energy pool inside me.

"There is no hell worse than the one I came from. Your threats have no effect on me." he cackled.

"Allow me to prove you dead wrong." I whispered.

Using all my will power, I forced the collected energy out into my palm. At first it was just swirling green energy, but after a few moments it solidified into a lethal looking bow.

Notching a glowing green arrow, I let it fly. It sailed directly at the Snatcher's head, and straight through.

"How pathetic. Now hand over her soul." He took a step forward.

"Big mistake." I smiled.

Like he was attached to a line, the Snatcher was drug to the ground where the arrow had disappeared. Soon the pressure was too much and he began to sink into the ground, heading straight for the ninth level of hell.

Sighing, I let the energy flow back through me and into the Earth.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking directly at the ground.

"Oh my God, Syke are you alright?" Bella asked, becoming worried when I started to stumble.

She was holding her arms out like if I fell she'd catch me.

'As if.' I thought.

"I'm fine Bella. I just need to sit down."

"Then let's go inside and,"

"No, let me sit out here. It passes faster the closer I am to the elements." I whispered, sliding down the railing behind me onto the first step of the porch.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm my racing heart.

'Man, Syke. You really need to start practicing again. This is just pathetic.' I criticized myself.

"Okay, will somebody please tell me what just happened?" Jacob asked, sounding completely bewildered.

Turning my head, I gave him a considering look, before turning to look at Bella, and laughing my ass off at him with her following my lead.

"What?" he asked, looking half annoyed, half embarrassed.


	13. Nobody's listening close enough

"Okay, so let me make sure I've got this right. You're a gypsy and a Watcher who is supposed to watch over Bella's soul until she meets her destiny, but your dad, Aro, is out to kill her and so are the Snatchers?" Jacob asked.

"Yup, you are officially caught up." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, well, do you want to meet the rest of the pack?" he asked.

"I'd really rather not have to tell that story again." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them all when you leave." He smiled.

So, we were off. Walking to the edge of the woods, laughing and teasing like we'd been best friends forever, and I wasn't the biggest freak of nature out there.

Though, I knew from the beginning our little bubble of happiness was going to be popped.

We'd been so caught up in laughing, that we hadn't noticed the group of also shirtless guys that had surrounded us.

"Jacob, who is this?" the oldest one asked.

"Sam, this is a friend of Bella's." he responded, sensing the anger from the group.

"Smells like a leech to me." One with dark eyes that was standing right behind Bella hissed.

"Look guys, shes not dangerous. She's just here to hang out." Jake defended.

I could feel it in the air, the magic that causes their transformation. It was coiling around the one with the dark eyes, almost as if he were about to,

"Bella!" I screeched, grabbing her by the arm. She slammed into my body as I turned my back toward the guy, just as he transformed.

I felt the sting of his claws, but it went numb quickly. Releasing Bella, I slumped to the ground.

The blood from my back mixed with the dirt, sending me into a flashback.

_** I heard the animalistic sounds before I saw their creator. Slowly, I peaked around the corner of the barn at my side, and clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream.**_

_** He was standing over her fragile body, his teeth sunk into her pale neck. From the bruises on her fists it was obvious she'd tried to fight him off, but that fight she had in her died long before I got there.**_

_** The way her honey haired curled around her ears, and from the light green dress she wore, I knew it was her.**_

_** "Marrilyne." I whispered, so low I could barely here it myself, but loud enough for the creature.**_

_** He whirled around, his long black hair spiraling behind him. An affect I knew all to well.**_

_** "Aro, why? What has she ever done? You swore you would never feed in public!" my voice was harsh, but it was barely louder than my previous whisper.**_

_** "She will not keep you from me, my daughter. This girl was your only tie to this place. Now you may come home and be with your family."**_

_** Shaking my head back and forth, I took a step toward Marrilyne. Then I felt the sticky wetness on my barefoot.**_

_** Looking down, I saw the blood mixed with the dirt. The blood that had once driven the girl I had come to love as my sister.**_

_** The sight sent my own blood boiling. All the anger and hatred and sorrow I'd felt because of this demon come to earth came to the surface, but it had no where to go.**_

_** So, I opened my mouth and screamed. I screamed and screamed. I kept screaming long after the police arrived. Long after they took me to the station. I screamed until I passed out.**_

I wouldn't say I really came too, but I did so enough to have one more concious though.

'I never did stop screaming. Even now, I still am. There just isn't anybody paying enough attention to hear.'

The sound of screaming filled my ears, like that day. But this time it wasn't mine. It was Bella's.

_So, watcha think? I need five more reviews for the next chapter. And just so there's no confusion, I only own Syke, the Watchers, and the Snatchers._

_ -Love, SykeLerae_


	14. Hospital gown

When I woke up, it was not with my consent, but the throbbing in my head could not be ignored. Slowly, my mind pushed through the fog, and I noticed two things.

One, I was lying on my stomach, and from the lovely breeze I was getting, I was in a hospital gown.

Two, there were people whispering directly beside me.

"This should mean war. We can't let them get away with hurting her." Emmett hissed, dangerous and low.

"Emmett, what happened was a complete accident. If anything, we need to wait until she wakes up and get her side of the story." Carlisle responded, trying to calm the burly man.

"We already know what happened. Bella told us." He responded.

"Yes, but I think the story might be a little different from Syke's point of view."

The conversation ceased, so I decided to let them know I was conscious. Stretching my arms above my head, I flexed the muscles in my body, quickly finding the pained ones in my back.

"Good, you're awake. I tried to patch up your back, but the stitches kept dissolving. Can you tell me why?" Carlisle asked, grabbing a small flashlight and shining it in my eyes.

"No." I mumbled.

"Strange," he said, checking my pulse.

"Carlisle, I need to go outside." I whispered, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you need to stay laying down. I don't want your wounds opening up,' he gently pushed me back onto the bed, "as for going outside, you don't need an infection. Not to mention, you're still unstable, and.."

"Let her go outside." A honey like voice called from the doorway.

Turning my head from Carlisle, I looked to the figure. His disheveled blond hair looked more messy than usual, like he'd been running his hands through it a lot, and his eyes were a dark amber color with awful purple shadows underneath.

"Jasper, she.." Carlisle started to protest.

"Trust her." He said, walking over to me and helping me sit up.

I could feel the stretching of my wounds, and I knew they were going to open right back up, but I didn't care. Slipping my feet off the edge, I tried to stand.

Lets just say, I failed miserably, and as I tumbled to the floor Jasper reached down and snagged me by the waist, all the while being careful of the cuts.

"Man, you really need to get outside." He mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear.

He ran down the stairs with me in his arms, Carlisle following close behind.

Bursting through the front door, I felt the cool breeze of Forks air.

Jasper sat my down on the ground almost to carefully. Like he thought I would break. Chalking his odd behavior up to the fact that he obviously hadn't eaten in a while, I placed my hands on the soft grass beneath me.

"La terre-mère, guérir mes blessures. Mother Earth, heal my wounds." I whispered. The sweet relief of the Earth's cooling magic seeped through me. I felt it closing and healing my cuts, until they were nothing but scars.

"Incredible." Carlisle whispered. Reaching a gentle, cold hand forward, he brushed the scars.

"Can you do nothing for the scars?" he asked, coming out of his state of wonder.

"No, but that's fine. I like scars. They remind me of what I've lived through." I smiled, pushing up from the ground.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put on something more, erm, flattering." I said, motioning toward the gown.

Carlisle chuckled, and I think I even got a smirk out of Jasper, but it was so fleeting I couldn't tell.

'Maybe things are looking up.' I thought, resisting the urge to skip back into the house.

I could never have been more wrong in my life.

_**Me: So, watcha think? I seriously need some more reviews.**_

_**Leah: Oh, quit whining. I'm just surprised you even have viewers.**_

_**Me: Shae, take over the disclaimer while I send out the copies of Leah's diary.**_

_**Shae: KK. So, Syke doesn't own twilight. Just the plot, Syke, the Watchers, and the Snatchers. R&R love ya! ;)**_


	15. Shattered

I finally found a pair of jeans and a black v-neck in the sea of dresses and skirts Alice placed in my closet. Pulling my hair up into a sloppy ponytail, I trotted back down the stairs to face the other six members of my new rag tag family.

"Oh my God, Syke I'm so sorry. I never should have taken you out there. I, I…" Bella stuttered into silence, trying to find the words but failing.

"Bella, listen to me, cause I'm only saying this once." I said, my voice sharp.

She looked into my mismatched eyes, slightly taken aback by my tone.

"This was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. What happened, happened. You can't change, and I can't change, and even if I could I wouldn't."

"But, now you have those awful scars." She looked on the verge of tears, which was very unlike her.

"Yup, and I love them. Every scar I have means something to me, and I love all of them." I told her, smiling warmly.

"But.."

"Bella, I swear to la deesse, if you don't drop this pitiful Bella thing, I might just throw a hissy fit. And deesse knows, that would end wonderfully."

And that was all it took. My teasing little threat and she knew.

"Now, on to more pressing matters." Turning, I set my eyes on the pixie-like girl in front of me.

"Alice," I said, my voice sickly sweet, " why in the hell is my closet full of dresses and skirts?"

"Do you see what you're wearing? And you have the audacity to ask me why?" she chirped, glaring playfully.

I opened my mouth to argue, but thought better of it. I knew it would get me nowhere.

"Alice, please, just put some more jeans and t-shirts in there." I begged, giving her my best pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only if you promise me that you'll where those dresses too." She caved, rolling her amber eyes.

"I will n.." but I never got to finish.

I felt the growl leave my lips, an awful and animalistic sound.

"Damn them all straight to the fire depths of Hell." I hissed, my mismatched eyes alight with fire.

I looked at Edward.

"Don't let her out of your sight." I hissed, before lurching out the front door.

They stood together in a clearing about forty feet from the house. All cloaked, in an attempt to look menacing.

All it did was piss me off even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I screeched when I reached them.

"Now, now, my daughter, No need to be so cruel to your own family." Aro smiled, pulling down his black hood.

"I am not your daughter." I hissed, wishing above all else that the devil himself would open up the earth and swallow this monster whole.

"I know it was you. You sent them after me, after her." I called, my hands curling into fists.

"My dear, I'm sure I don't know what you mean." His smile still as deceivingly kind as it always had been.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I muttered, feeling my nails dig into my skin, leaving bleeding crescents.

I heard the slight thwip of branches, and then they were with me.

It was everyone, but Edward.

'Good, boy.' I thought. 'If you had come, I would have slaughtered you.'

I looked to Jasper as he came up to stand beside me, and then at my "father" and the world suddenly started spinning.

I swayed and Jasper caught me.

'Syke.' I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't here the words. Then it was black and I was remembering. Remembering all the times my world had been shattered.


	16. Memories

_I was standing outside in the dark, rain drenching me, and the wind whipping my hair around in an ebony frenzy, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the screaming._

_ Tonight was especially awful, almost six dozen lined up for slaughter because Maria couldn't control them._

_ "Miss. Nightengale!" a voice like honey called over the howling wind, but I ignored it._

_ A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, but I didn't turn. I couldn't let him see me like this._

_ "Miss. Nightengale, you need to get out of the rain. You'll catch cold if you don't." Jasper said, attempting to pull me back toward our barracks, but I shrugged him off._

_ "I can't go back there, Jasper. I can't live like this. Watching while Maria destroys their human lives, and then cuts them down in their vampire ones. I just can't do it anymore." I cried, still not looking at the face I loved so much._

_ "We need you here, Ma'am. You give them so much hope. You teach them how to live again. It's because of you that some of them aren't cold blooded monsters." He reassured me._

_ I could feel his eyes searching my face. Those rubies that adorned his face of a god that was chiseled from marble._

_ "And to what end? I get their hopes up, just to let them be slaughtered like pigs at the market. I won't stand by and watch this anymore." I could feel my voice rising to a screech as the truth of the situation washed over me again._

_ "Stay, please." He whispered barely audible over the wind._

_ And then, I did look at him. His gorgeous face begging me not to go._

_ "I can't , Jasper. If I do, I'll end up the same way the rest will. Dead, by the hands of the Volturi." I said, tearing my eyes away from his face._

_ "The Volturi do not know of us yet. We are safe for now." I could feel it._

_ While he spoke that sentence, he saw the look that crossed my face. It was a look of guilt, and he knew._

_ Releasing my shoulder, he took a few steps back._

_ "How… how could you?" he called, a rage burning in his eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen._

_ "I'm sorry, Jasper. She must be stopped, and you said it yourself. They're better off dead. Please, leave with me." I searched his face, but all I saw was the disappointment, and the rage._

_ "No, I will not abandon them as you have. Good evening, Miss. Nightengale." His voice was cold and clipped._

_ And I watched him walk away. _

_ I stayed for two months, awaiting word from my vampire family. They were the worst two months of my life._

_ He wouldn't look at me, and when he did it was the same look he would give a monster. He didn't talk to me, unless it was orders. And even then, it was short to the point, and every word sliced through my heart like a shard of ice._

_ And then, they came. It was flames and screaming unlike anything I'd ever heard before, but I was safe. My father had ensured that, but I wished I was dead._

_ Jasper had fled that morning, for which I was thankful._

_ "Come, my dearest Schuyler. Let us return home." Aro said, in that soothing voice of his._

_ And that's what we did. I returned to Voltera. To my mother, and four sisters. And I was happy for a few years._

_ Until the night my world was ripped apart._

_ I'd been walking on the grounds in the moonlight. Looking at the beautiful rosebushes, when I heard the voices._

_ "My lord. She is still refusing. My men are becoming angry, but she will not let us have them."_

_ That was Gabriel, the trainer of the Volturi's troops._

_ "Tell her it is my order." That was Aro._

_ "We have, my lord. She still refuses. She says she doesn't care. They are her daughters and she will not give them up."_

_ "Damn that woman. I've told her a hundred times. All those pathetic girls are good for is appeasing our troops needs." He'd hissed, storming toward my mother's chambers._

_ I followed, still trying to make sense of his words._

_ He threw open the doors to reveal my mother spinning her infamous tales to my four younger sisters. Their ages were of fifteen, fourteen, and the pair of twins at age thirteen._

_ "Hello, my husband." She said, her voice colder than I remember it._

_ "I've told you again, and again. You are to let the men do as they please. No questions asked." He'd hissed._

_ From my hiding spot behind the bush, I couldn't see much, but what I could see scared me for the rest of my life._

_ '"And I have told you. The way your men treat these girls in unacceptable. They are not whores that you can put to your use when you need them." She screamed, standing before him defiantly._

_ And that was where she was cut down. Her dark blood splattering my sisters faces as they screamed._

_ And then came the men. Each grabbing one of the girls, tearing off their dresses._

_ And I watched as they raped, abused and raped my sisters. I couldn't move. Only watch as the light left my sisters eyes. Beaten and raped to death._

_ And I watched as my father watched, enjoying the sight before him._

_ They left them that way, naked, covered in blood, and dead._

_ I crept up to each of them, and I noticed something that made my chest catch fire with hope._

_ MY fourteen year old sister, Evageline, was breathing and watching me with sad, green eyes._

_ "Schuyler, avenge us." She'd whispered through broken and bloodied lips before her head dropped and she died too._

_ I cleaned them, re dressed them, and then set the building on fire._

_ I left that night, watching the flames._

_ And I whispered a promise._

_ "I will avenge you. All of you."_


	17. Holy Hell

When I came to, I was lying in the grass. My new family hovering with worried looks, and my old one watching with a keen, almost animalistic interest.

"What have you remembered, my dearest Schuyler? Is it the way this man broke your heart?" My father called, hope springing into his ruby eyes at the thought of me returning to them.

"No. I remember breaking my own heart, and then watching as my mother and sisters were raped and beaten to death by your soldiers. And you just sat back and watched."

"My dear, your mother and sisters died in a fire." He called, turning to give his people a look that clearly stated,

'My poor daughter, so distraught over her loss that she's become delusional.'

Now I was pissed, but I knew they wouldn't believe something they hadn't seen.

"Guess they need to see for themselves, eh daddy dearest." I called a smirk forming on my face.

I threw back my head, and closed my mismatched eyes.

"Leur montrer ce qui a été cache, ce qu'ils doivent savoir! Show them, Mother Earth, for they need to see." I called to the heavens.

The Volturi dropped to their knees simultaneously, as their heads filled with the images I so desperately wished I could forget. Just some of the many things that haunted me in my nightmares.

"Syke, are you alright?" Esme asked, her gentle voice flowing through the wind and to my ears.

"Yes, thank you. I just want this to be over." I replied, smiling at her, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Miss. Nightengale, may I have a word." Jasper asked, his face unreadable.

'Oh, deesse. Why me?' I thought, but I nodded my consent anyways.

We walked away from the clearing and into the woods far enough away that they wouldn't hear us, but close enough to still see them.

"Yes, Major Whitlock? What is it you need?" I asked, trying to keep my internal panic out of my voice and off my face.

"What you did, it was unforgivable. I was set on hating you for the rest of my eternal life. You betrayed me, Maria, and the others that you said you cared about so much. Their screams from that night still haunt me, and I know they haunt you too. For what you did, I thought you should burn in Hell." His voice was a harsh whisper, and I felt myself cringing at every word.

"I.."

"I'm not finished." He hissed, that rage burning in his golden eyes.

"It was cowardly, and you betrayed the people who cared about you. I never wanted to forgive you."

Every word he said seem to make him angrier, and I found myself wondering where this was going.

His hands were balled into fists, and he looked close to punching a hole in something. Most likely my head.

"I understand, Jasper."

"No, I don't think you do." He took a step closer, and I thought he might attack me, but I held fast and kept talking.

"I would never ask you to forgive me. I still haven't forgiven myself." I muttered the last part.

"You still don't understand."

"No, really. I do, Jasper." I insisted, trying to pry my eyes off of his face, but it was no good.

"No, you don't. I don't want to forgive you. I want to be angry with you. I want to hate you."

I felt my heart shatter at those words, and I involuntarily gasped.

"But, I can't. I want nothing more than to hate you for the rest of my immortal life, but God dammit' I can't."

Now I gasped whole heartedly. What the hell was he talking about.

"Every time you laugh, I want to. Every time you smile, I want to. The way your eyes light up with that fire, I want nothing more than to jump you then and there. You drive me bat shit insane Schuyler, but I want nothing more than to claim you as mine for the rest of your life. To hold you and never let go. You're so honest and open and the way you light up a room. Good God Schuyler! What the Hell have you done to me?"

To say I was speechless was definitely the understatement of the century. I was completely floored, and I didn't floor easily.

"I want you out of my head, but every time it wanders it always goes straight to you. Your smile, your laugh. Your long, black hair that I want to tangle my hands in. Your gorgeous red and gold eyes that I want to drown in. Those pink lips that I want to kiss and mold to mine until their swollen from the force. Your amazing body that I want to do all sorts of awful things to." He smirked at the last part, a gleam catching his eyes that made me shiver.

He was now pressed against me, and I was craning my neck to look into his eyes.

"I hate you, Schuyler. I hate you so much, that I love you. You've driven me irrevocably insane, to the point where I don't care if you want me or not. You are, and always will be mine." He was only inches form my face, when the biggest fucking problem EVER flashed through my mind.

"Alice." I whispered, looking away from him.

I could literally feel him chuckling, we were that close.

"Broke up with me last week saying that she'd had a vision of her and her new mate." He whispered, before capturing my capturing my lips in a fiery kiss.

His hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me closer to him, until my hip bones were pressed against his.

I ran my hands through his handsomely disheveled gold locks, while he licked my lower lip asking for entrance.

Which I teasingly denied, until her reached up and yanked on my ebony curls causing me to gasp into the kiss.

Taking his chance, he stuck his tongue in my mouth trying to memorize every crevice. We fought for dominance, and he blew me out of the water.

I was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, but like hell was I gunna stop. Being the more mature one, he pulled away. His eyes alight with a new kind of fire. One only described as passion.

"Holy Hell." I mumbled.

"Hell definitely isn't holy. And neither is what I plan on doing to you when this is over and done with." He breathed in my ear, sending shivers done my spine.

"God, I hope." I muttered, before pulling him back to the clearing where my ex-family was coming to, and my new family was sending us cat calls and wolf whistles.


	18. They came

It didn't take long for my ex-family to come to, and when they did all hell broke loose.

"Aro, how could you?" someone called, as the entire group turned to look at my father with expressions ranging from disbelief to pure fury.

"Come now. You all must know that what she has shown you is a lie. She wants all of you to turn on me." Aro soothed, smiling gently as his little puppets.

"That's not possible. You of all people know that my magic will not work if it's to tell a lie. It's completely against my kind to use our Goddess given abilities to lie." I called, trying to keep my temper in check.

"She's telling the truth." Another called.

"And?" Jane hissed, "So what? He was right to get rid of the whores. They did nothing but take up space and whine. They were completely useless. They deserved nothing less than what they got."

_**Jasper's POV:**_

"And?" Jane hissed, "So what? He was right to get rid of the whores. They did nothing but take up space and whine. They were completely useless. They deserved nothing less than what they got."

The words no more than left her mouth when I felt it, along with everyone else. The temperature drop at least five degrees, and dark clouds began rolling in.

"Take that back." A voice like ice hissed through the clearing.

It took me a moment to realize that the voice, completely devoid of all warmth and love, was coming from the women I loved so much.

"I said, take that back." She hissed again.

Looking at her, the transformation was evident.

Her eyes usually alight with an internal flame were void of all emotion; icy and dead. Her black curls were twisting in the wind, giving her a slightly crazed look.

"Why? Do you not like hearing the truth about the sluts you called sisters?" Jane taunted.

I knew. Jane couldn't see the changes in Syke like I could, that or she didn't care.

"Syke, don't let her get to you. You know what she says isn't true. Isn't that enough?" I soothed, reaching over to wrap her in a hug.

Her movement was quick. One minute she was inches from me, the next she was five feet away.

"You've got one last shot. Apologize, or else."

"Or else what? You'll send me to the ninth level of hell?" Jane cackled.

Again, her movements were to quick to see.

She was watching Jane laugh, then she was across the clearing, standing mere inches from the girl.

Jane looked up into Syke's face, her insult ready, but it froze on her lips.

A moment later, Jane lay in the grass, screaming.

And Syke just stared at her.

'Like Jane does when she uses her ability.' The realization registers seconds later.

"Syke." I called, hoping to draw her attention. As much as I hated the Volturi, I couldn't let Syke do something she would regret.

She did not respond, only watched as Jane writhed on the ground screaming.

She screamed, and screamed. Nobody moved to help her. Not me. Not Aro. Not Alec. Nobody.

After what seemed like an eternity on blood curdling screams, Jane finally fell silent. Her twitching stopped.

She looked up into Syke's face, and whispered,

"What was that?"

"It's all the pain you've ever caused in your life come back on you times three. Better known as karma. It's what waits for you in the ninth level of Hell when you die." Syke responded, her voice as icy as before.

"Why?" Jane whispered, her strong and unbreakable façade fallen. Replaced by a terrified little girl.

"I figured you'd want a warning. For every second of pain you've ever caused, it takes three hours of kindness and love to get rid of it. If not, you have that to look forward to when you die." Turning toward the rest of the Volturi crowd, Syke spoke again.

"It's what awaits all of you when you die. Some worse than others. If you think the pain Jane causes is bad, just wait. The term "I wish I'd never been born" comes to life in the ninth level of Hell."

I could see the terror, and guilt come to life on the clans faces, all except Aro.

"Oh, please. No more of your pathetic games, Schuyler." He muttered, waving his hand at her dismissively.

"He's made you cause the pain. He's the reason you're all going to the ninth level of Hell, and if he has his way, you won't stand a chance of getting out."

And that's when she walked away, into the forest, back to the house.

That's when she locked herself in her room.

That's when they came for her.

_Me: Follow me SykeLerae on Twitter!_

_Leah: R&R!_

_Shae: Wait, who came for Syke?_

_Me: Just keep reading! Someone is about to die hehehehe_


	19. Kill me

I don't know what I did. I can't remember any of it. That's what happens when I lose control. I black out and it's like another side of me, vicious and cruel, takes over.

I know I caused someone more pain than any living thing should ever have to feel. I know that my new family is probably scared of me now. That's what always happens. People see what I can do if I'm pushed and they start to fear me.

That's why I wasn't surprised when they showed up at my window. The red glow of their bodies unwelcome and unnerving.

They can always feel it when I become weak and they always show up to try and take me out.

"Look at the pitiful watcher. She's weak and helpless." The leader of this group, Jerauld, cackled.

"Lets hurry and get this over with. We have a more important soul to snatch." An impatient voice rasped.

They surged forward, and I felt it then.

I wasn't going to move. I was going to let them drag me to hell. I didn't want to live alife where I would be feared as a monster. I just wanted all the pain to end.

I felt their cold hands grasp at my arms when the door to my bedroom slammed open, and in tumbled Bella.

"Syke!" she screeched, looking wildly at the sight of the snatchers about to take my soul.

They moved like a swarm, turning from me and washing over her instead. Reaching through her chest and wrapping their grimy fingers around her beautiful soul. Pulling and pulling until it released its hold on her body.

I heard the screaming from my dreams again, and realized it was me. I was screaming, and I was moving. Hurling myself toward Bella in a futile attempt to save her.

But again, I knew. The moment their hands grasped her soul she was as good as dead, but I fought anyways. Clawing and scratching throwing them away until I reached her limp body, the snatcher with her soul long gone on his way to hell.

I cradled her in my arms. Shaking as I let the reality of what I had let happen sink over me.

I'd let her die. Let those awful things drag her to a place where she will forever more feel pain.

Again I was surrounded, but this time the faces showed gold eyes and worried expressions. I was muttering under my breath, to low for even them to hear, when he spoke.

"Bella?" he said her name like a question, and in his words I heard his heart shattering.

"They took her." My words shook, like the rest of my body

Those three little words were all it took. The light left his eyes and the wail he let lose shattered my already destroyed heart into another thousand pieces.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'd let this happen. I'd destroyed a family and lost the soul of the girl I'd looked at as a sister for more than a century.

_"You know."_ It was the same voice that always seemed to remind me at just the right time. I'd come to think of it as my conscience, and as usual it was right. I'd just forgotten.

"They won't have her for long." I whispered, looking into the Edward's dead eyes.

I'd made the trip to hell and back once for someone's soul, and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to do the same damn thing for Bella.

"You can't possibly mean you're going to go into the deepest levels of Hell, intentionally, and come back out in one piece and bring Bella with you. You'll both come out completely different people." Carlisle hissed, exasperated and attempting to ignore the effect Bella's abduction was having on him.

"Bella won't remember the trip. I've already been through Hell and back more than once. I'll be fine. There is one catch though." I whispered the last part.

It was Edward who spoke this time.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice as dead as his eyes.

"First, you must remember that this is the only way to bring back Bella. If I don't do this she is lost and in pain." I didn't want them to find that the cons for me outweighed the pros for Bella.

"What is it, Syke?" Jasper now, his face guarded, like he already knew what I had to do.

"In order for me to get Bella back from Hell, I have to die." I whispered, flinching internally at the gasp.

"There's more, isn't there?" I was right. He definitely knew.

"In order for me to bring Bella back from a place where she will be in agony for the rest of her life," I stressed Bella's issue, hoping to make my dilemma look pale in comparison, "I have to die by the hand of someone I love."

"What are you hiding?" he hissed, his eyes burning again.

'Must he know me that fucking well?' I thought, taking a deep breath.

"I have to die by the hand of the person I love the most in the world." Another deep breath, and a deep meaningful look in his eyes.

"Jasper, you have to kill me."

_**Me: don't hate me please! **_

_**Shae: How could you? Bella can't go to hell, and Jasper can't kill Syke!**_

_**Leah: Since they're arguing, Syke does not own Twilight. Just the plot, Syke, the snatchers and the watchers R Seriously people rate and review. I love yalls input **_


	20. Lovely Vases

"No." he snarled, a fire burning in his golden orbs unlike I'd ever seen.

"Jasper, I have to. It's the only way t get her back." My tone was pleading.

"I don't care what you've been through in life, I'm not sending you to hell. You don't know what could happen to you." He hissed, he was pacing now.

"Yes, I do Jasper. I know I can do this." Still soothing, but it was fading fast.

"No, you can't. I'm tired of you and this whole I can do anything attitude you've acquired. You can't Schuyler! You can't save her! I won't send you on a suicide mission!" he was screaming now.

I snapped. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was somebody telling me I couldn't do something.

"You don't know what I can and can't do! You want to know? I can save her from Hell. I can bring her soul back because I've done it before." I hissed, rounding on him.

"And whose soul did you save?" he hissed right back.

"I saved your sorry ass. That night when the Volturi came for Maria's army, they brought snatchers with them to make their job easier. You were almost out of the camp when one of them found you. They drug you to hell, just like they did Bella. I knew I wasn't letting you stay down there. I'd heard stories about powerful watchers who could make the trip to hell and back to save a soul, so I let myself be dragged down after you. I brought you back and altered your memory so you would forget." I hollered, jabbing my finger into his stone-like chest.

"No." he whispered, his face droping. It didn't last long though. His anger was back in a flash.

"Are you fucking insane? What if you hadn't been strong enough? You'd have been stuck in hell for the rest of your God damned life! Why, why in the hell would you try something like that?" he started sputtering, to angry to continue.

"What was I supposed to do? Let that thing drag you to hell and let you rot there? Hell no! I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing if there was a chance to save you!"

I whirled on my heel, pacing and noticing that everyone had evacuated the room.

'Smart people.' I thought.

"Yes, that's exactly what you should have done!"

"That wasn't an option. You obviously don't understand my predicament very well, so I'm going to explain this to you as gently as possible." I walked up to the man I was so hopelessly in love with and stared into his amber orbs with my mismatched ones.

"Living without you is not an option. I'm to selfish to lose you. You grate on my last fucking nerve and sometimes I swear I thought I hated you, but I love you too much for my own good. I'm starting to wonder if loving you will be the death of me, and if it had been then so be it. I can't live without you, not ever again. I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were dead." I was crying by the end of my explanation, but my voice was steady.

He held me in those arms of his until my tears ceased. Then he pushed me to arm's length and looked so deeply into my eyes I could feel it.

"Then you understand why I can't let you go. I won't kill you." He whispered, before turning and disappearing out the door.

The closest thing to where I was standing was a lovely vase. It was a pretty crème color with delicate looking violet tulips decorating it.

I wouldn't ever admit it to Esme, but as lovely as the vase was, the amazing shattering sound it made when I threw it at the wall where Jasper's head had been not moments before was even more lovely as I shrieked like a banshee.

"Damn you Jasper Whitlock." I hissed.

I let myself stand there and seethe, will the wheels in my mind turned. It dawned on me then. I'd gone to hell once with the help of a snatcher. I could do it again.

"Tell me I can't." I chuckled, heading outside to gather my strength. It was going to be a long and awful trip. I needed all the strength I could get if I was gunna save Bella. Jasper could go jump in a hole. I was going to save her. With or without his consent.

_**Me: I write more when you review. I hate to do that, but I'm not getting enough feedback to keep up this story.**_

_**Shae: No! Keep writing! I want to know if Bella dies and how pissed off Jasper is going to be!**_

_**Leah: R&R! Disclaimer, Syke doesn't Twilight!**_


	21. Coming Back

I spent an entire day out in the forest, pulling strength from the earth. When I felt like I was strong enough, I returned to the Cullen house.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked, his expression guarded and accusing.

"Just enjoying some time in the forest. Thinking." I responded, keeping my face blank.

He wasn't buying, but everyone else was, so he let it drop. I turned and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

I heard someone walk in behind me, so I turned to face them.

Little Alice was standing behind me with a knowing look on her face.

"I know what you're planning." She stated simply.

"I figured as much, so I'll warn you now. If you try to rat me out or stop me, I won't hesitate to knock your ass out with the help of my magic."

"Vampires can't sleep." She smirked.

"No, but I can send your mind to an alternate place for a week. It's like being asleep, but you're actually awake in another place." I smirked back.

"Alright, point taken. Don't worry though. I want Bella back and I know you can bring her back." Now she was genuinely smiling at me.

"Thanks, Alice. Now, I need a favor."

She nodded eagerly and leaned closer to listen as I whispered my plan and her part in it. She pulled away smirking again, before skipping out of the kitchen to do her part.

'Thank God for such helpful sisters.' I thought, following her lead out of the kitchen.

I was sitting in the front yard, reeling in as much of my energy as I could, making myself appear weak and vulnerable to any Snatchers nearby.

Alice had done her part well, getting the girls out of the house by a shopping spree and the boys out on a hunting trip. Nobody was home to stop me; I could get this done quickly and without problems.

They were there within minutes. Many of the same ones that had attacked yesterday and, despite the burning desire I felt to rip them to shreds; I kept myself calm and appearing weak.

They didn't speak this time, merely grasped and tugged at my soul.

I wasn't expecting to hear the roar. I wasn't expecting my last sight to be Jasper standing twenty feet away. His eyes caught somewhere between a dying despair and a burning rage that would make the most powerful vampires cower in a corner.

But the thing I wasn't expecting the most were the words he said before I sunk into the heat of Hell.

"Damn you, Schuyler Nightengale. I swear you don't come back to me, I'm coming after you. And if you thought Hell was bad, you just wait."

I smiled as I felt the flames leap and lick at my skin as I entered the ninth level of Hell.

I knew I was coming back, and I knew there would be hell to pay, but I was thrilled.

The burning passion Jasper and I had shared all those years ago was back, and brighter than ever.

_**Me: Okay, I really want yall to see exactly what kind of Hell to pay there will be, but first she's gotta come back. She's not coming back till the next chapter, which isn't getting posted till I get at least five more reviews.**_

_**Leah: So R&R! Shae is about to drive me up the damned wall!**_

_**Shae: But Syke I have to know! Please review yall! I need to know!**_

_**Me: P.S. I love all my readers! Yall are amazing! 3**_


	22. While you wait

I love all my readers and my reviewers! Thank you guys so much! I know how patiently yall are waiting for the next chapter, but I'm patiently waiting for more reviews. As soon as I get a bare minimum of 33 reviews, I'll post the next chapter, but while yall wait, I wanted to let yall think about something.

Right now, if you message me, I'm taking one shot requests. For anybody who doesn't know what that is, it means I will write you a story based on any of the categories listed on my profile with your character in it.

This is a limited time thing, so ask quickly.


	23. Fearful Hallways

You know the whole debate about whether Hell is a burning wasteland, or a frozen wasteland? Well, both are wrong.

Hell is a giant maze, and around every corner and every turn your deepest and darkest fears lie in wait.

For me, Hell is reliving the night my family died, and that's exactly what I see when the Snatchers release me.

I'm standing in the middle of the room, watching as they are raped and beaten, but it doesn't work on me as it should. The whole idea is to leave you a cowering fearful mess that never tries to get away for fear of finding something more horrible than the one before, but I already know what lies ahead of me. I've lived through all my Hell's, and though seeing them again causes me pain, it doesn't slow me down.

I sprint straight for the closest door and throw it open. The hall behind it is dark and muggy and I know what to expect around the next corner.

I walk dead into the night I watched Jasper get drug to Hell, but I keep running.

I know that eventually, I'll reach the end of my Hells and I'll be able to enter Bella's.

After everything I've lived through, down here I don't have many places to visit, so when I come to the last door, I'm slightly surprised.

The hallway behind this door is bright white, like a hospital would be. As I walk down the hall, I peer through the window in each door and see the many souls that cower in fear before their worst nightmares, but none of them are the soul I seek. None of them are Bella.

The hallway doesn't seem to end as I walk by a hundred or so doors. It takes me a moment to think of a way to make my predicament simpler.

"It's a damn good thing I stocked up on my magic." I mumbled before sitting down in the middle of that white hallway.

"Bella, voici mon appel. Faire connaitre votre présence afin que je puisse vous sauver de vos craintes." I whispered, letting the magical threads seep through me into the floor and walls, carrying my call to her with it.

I stood from my spot and waited. I listened to the unnerving quiet before I heard it.

"Syke!" the voice was weak and barley audible, but it was Bella's voice none the less.

"Bella, voici mon appel. Faire connaitre votre présence afin que je puisse vous sauver de vos craintes." I called again, letting loose more magic.

"Syke!" this time it was an awful shriek.

"Bella!" I hollered in reply, sprinting down the hall.

"Syke," a tired moan called form the door to my right.

I slowed to a stop and peeked through the window.

She was curled into a tight ball in the corner. He face drawn and the bags under her eyes making her look more frail than usual. From the way a cruel looking version of Edward stood before the cowering Bella, I guessed her Hell was one where Edward didn't love her. On the contrary, in this place her Edward hated her quite openly.

Gently, I turned the knob and opened the door hoping to go unnoticed by the cruel Edward. I'd learned once already that the people in somebody else's Hell didn't like being interrupted when the y were busy tormenting the soul.

Alas, my hope was futile. The mean Edward whipped around and hissed at me. Bella looked up, blindly trying to find the source of cruel Edward's aggravation. She couldn't see me, I wasn't a part of her Hell.

"You can not have her. She is mine for the rest of eternity." It hissed, sounding nothing like the calm and caring Edward I knew.

"Sorry bud, but somebody else already has a claim on her soul for the rest of forever." I stated, moving to pick up Bella.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lunge.

I sidestepped, but he was quick and kept coming. I twirled, bringing my leg back for a clean roundhouse kick to his jaw.

"This isn't a game you want to play with me demon. I will kill you." I hissed, crouching before the utterly befuddled Bella.

"You stand no chance." It hissed.

"Suit yourself." I sighed.

Another lunge and another roundhouse kick and he hit the wall.

"You get one more chance, demon. Leave now and you live, attack me one more time and I rip you to shreds."

He lunged again, but this time he caught my leg before it made contact with his face. He spun me and threw me to the floor, me on my stomach and him sitting on my back.

"Big mistake." I hissed.

Reaching over my head, I grabbed the collar of it's shirt and threw it against the wall. It hit with a defeaning crack but was up again in seconds. He lunged again, but this time I knew what to do.

I sidestepped at the last second and caught him with both arms around the neck. Throwing him to the ground, I set my hands, one on each side of his head.

"I hate using this spell. It's an awful thing to do to any creature, but you leave me no choice." I hissed.

Letting the magic flow through my hands and into his being, I began the undoing spell.

"Grace a la puissance de la déesse, je dépouiller votre amé de votre corps et de prendre la magie cachée dans votre création pour mon propre. Vous êtes perdu et se défont. Vous ne serez jamais a nouveau." I whispered.

He went limp as the magic that made up his essence, as it makes up all others, was absorbed into my body. I felt the power surge through me, but I also felt the shame. I had just undone a soul, be it evil or not. Undoing a soul is the worst thing that you can do.

Rather than dying and continuing on somewhere else, it disappears, never to appear again.

I couldn't dwell on that though. I had to get Bella out of here, and make sure she wouldn't remember the trip.

I reached down and pressed my palm to Bella's forehead whispering,

"Dormir et oublier."

She went completely limp as I slung her over my shoulder. I turned to walk through the door when I realized something.

'This was way too easy.' I thought.

"And where do you think you are taking my newest possession?" a cold voice hissed.

"Well, hell." I muttered turning to face the man.

_**Me:**_ _**Whose the guy stopping Syke? Five more reviews for the next chapter **_

_** Shae: I swear Syke…**_

_** Leah: Syke doesn't own Twilight! R&R**_


	24. Don't Forget

Syke turned and faced the man she dreaded seeing. She had hoped she could get in and out without him finding her , but it was obvious to her now that I have your attention. I just posted a new poll, go check it out. If I get up to 40 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Don't forget, I'm taking one shot requests!

-Love, Syke


	25. The End

"I said, where do you think you are taking my newest possession?" he asked again.

I didn't want to look at him, I'd promised myself I never would again, but I would have to if I wanted to get Bella out of here.

Summoning up my wits, I looked him in the eye and responded simply,

"Home."

"This is her home now. You may not take her from here."

"I will, even if it means killing you." I hissed.

"Can you kill all of us before we get ahold of little Miss Bella?" he cackled, turning to look over his shoulder.

I followed his line of sight and wasn't surprised to find an army of demonic creatures, all hissing and drooling.

He had me, and he knew it. I wouldn't be able to kill them all before one of them go their hands on Bella. Attempting it would be suicidal, for both of us.

'Come on, Syke! Get yourself out of this.' My mind hissed, but I blocked it out.

I needed to think, I had to get Bella out of here.

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks, but to be honest I wasn't surprised. Some part of me knew it would come down to this eventually.

"I'll make you a deal." I said, watching as that sickening grin spread across his face.

"God, I hope they both make it back alright." Alice mumbled, looking around at her family. Seeing their depressed faces.

'Please, Syke. Get both your asses here in one piece.' She thought.

And so her wish was granted.

There, in the middle of the living room floor, a figure was materializing in a bright white light. A light so bright that every vampire had to look away from it until it dimmed down and the lighting in the living room was once again normal.

When they turned back, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Standing there was a man with hair of spun gold and eyes blue as the morning sky. He glowed with majesty and put all vampiric beauty in the room to shame.

And in his arms lay Bella, whole and asleep.

Edward fell to his knees, shock and utter amazement apparent on his face.

The man set Bella down on the rug, not a word escaping his lips.

Until he stod and his eyes found Jasper.

"The Volturi will never come near you again, neither will any snatcher. You are free to live your lives in peace, free of any worry." His voice was like music, floating through the room.

"What about Syke?" Jasper asked.

"Worry not about her, vampire. She is where she belongs." Jasper didn't like the way this man smiled while he said those words. As a matter of fact, Jasper didn't like anything about this man.

'He seems familiar.' Jasper thought, scoping through his memories. It came flooding back then. His trip to Hell, Syke saving him, everything.

"Lucifer." Jasper hissed, glaring at the man.

"Jasper, how have you been lad?" Lucifer asked, pleasant as ever.

"Where is Syke?" Jasper hissed.

"I've told you, she is where she belongs. Rotting in Hell." He cackled, before sinking into the floor.

Jasper went numb then.

'No, it can't be true.' He thought.

Bella gasped as she came to, and then fell into awful sobs.

"She.. she made. . a.. a deal with the devil! She… she sold … sold her soul for me!" Bella shrieked between sobs.

Edward held her while she screamed, wearing the same unbelieving expression that the rest of his family wore.

It was unbelievable. They would never see Syke again. Ever, she was gone from their lives as quickly as she had come. She had changed so much in their lives, she had brought the sun with her. And now she was gone, taking the sunshine with her.

Bella suddenly went limp, then looked up into Jasper's eyes.

_"Don't count me out yet. You can always find me where you least expect it. I love you all, thank you."_ Bella smiled, before passing out.

_**Me: Look for the sequel soon to come! It will be called Running through Hell. **_


	26. Sequel anyone?

_**Me: For me to write the sequel to Runaway Bride, I need yall to review! If I get ten reviews, then the first two chapters of the sequel will be posted. And no, reviewing twice doesn't count. Sorry **_


	27. OC's

_**Me: To all Runaway Bride fans! Send my your OC information in PM, best one is getting put in the sequel! Might take more than one! And go ;)**_


End file.
